Evolved
by Violet Cause
Summary: Diz, Mike, and Paige transferred. Mike and Paige are brother and sister, and Diz is just random. But when introduced to our favorite Sky High kids, they find out secrets that aren't meant to be found out...
1. Chapter 1

The hallways were quiet, and peaceful. The bell had already rung, and the students were in class, learning what was needed.

Outside it was beautiful. The mountains that rose up around the school made for a quiet serenity of protection. The school was hidden from all who were unwanted, from all who weren't needed amongst the schools… extraordinary students.

But this peace the students and teachers had come to love and adore was broken: by Mike, Paige, and Diz. Mike ran down the West Wing, making books fly off the library shelves, the lights flickering in the classrooms, and muddling the thoughts of anyone who was speaking.

Diz ran around making things explode here and there. Paige would run through classrooms, and scream and shout, and then run out. This was easier than it sounds, because she could teleport from class to class.

Did I mention that these students were three among hundreds like them? You may have heard of the school, Sky High? Well this is Mountain Range. Much like Sky High, except in a separate location. Meeting up in the center of the school, the three friends smiled at each other, grinning ear to ear.

Mike and Diz grabbed one of Paige's hands, and they teleported to who knows where. But it was bright, and green, and not so peaceful.

"Um… Hey Paige… where are we?" Mike asked, his sister, letting go of her hand. She shrugged.

"I don't know… I just thought of our school except better." Paige said looking around.

Diz tapped Paige on the shoulder, she was grinning again. "Look up," was all she said. Paige and Mike looked up and saw what she was talking about. A gigantic platform floated high in the sky. Paige put her arms around Mike and Diz, and they were gone.

Will stood outside Layla's house , Zach beside him. Zach's foot started tapping impatiently. _C'mon Layla. Hurry up!_ Will screamed in his head.

Finally the door opened, and Layla steppe out, clad in her usual green garb. Will smiled, and entwined his fingers with Layla's. Zach put his arm around Will's shoulders, not entirely wanting to hold hands with his best friend.

Will pushed off the ground and into the air, holding onto his friends with no problem at all. Having Super Strength and being able to fly at the same time, was awesome and very helpful.

After a few minutes of near silence, they touched down on the platform. Will quickly found his friend Warren, and a few of his other friends. After not seeing them for a whole summer, he was glad to be back at Sky High.

"What class do you have first?" Will asked Layla.

"Um… Weapons." Layla replied glancing down at her schedule. Will looked at his and smiled.

"Awesome. So do I." He said, wrapping his arm around her waist. After the whole fiasco during freshmen year, Layla's status had gone to Hero. Her powers were Hero material after all.

Zach walked around with Magenta and Warren for a few minutes, trying to figure out where the hell their first class was. He and Magenta had gone out for a few months, but then they had broken up. They just didn't work all that well together.

"Okay… I don't know if we're gonna find this place. We've been here two years already and we still can't find our first class." Zach said irratitably. Magenta shook her head laughing a little, and Warren just punched a locker.

"Wow, didn't that hurt?" A voice asked from behind. Standing behind them was a girl with long brown red hair down to her elbows. Her eyes were a shocking dark grey, her skin fair and light.

"Who're you? I haven't seen you around." Magenta asked. The girl smiled.

"I'm new. I transferred from a school up north." The girl replied walking closer. Suddenly a girl appeared out of nowhere, right next to the other girl.

"Diz, come on it's time." The girl said not even looking at the other people. But Diz wasn't looking at her, instead she was watching Zach, he had turned away, looking down at his hands.

"What?" Diz asked not taking her eyes off of Zach. The other girl sighed.

"The meeting with the Principal? Oh, just come on." She said, now noticing the others. Diz turned away without another word and disappeared with her.

"Ok… that was weird." Magenta said examining where the two girls had just disappeared from.

"Ok, newbies. Let's see what you can do." Coach Boom said scathingly. The group of Freshmen and new kids gathered in front of him, nervous as hell. He looked around and his eyes stopped on Diz. Thin, small, and she looked weak. A perfect target. Her pointed at her, then at the podium he stood on. She rolled her eyes, but moved nonetheless.

"Go." Diz held out her palm, there was a ball of fire inside it. Then she snapped her fingers, and the fire ball turned into a firework which went off and sped around the gym.

"Pyrotechnics?" Coach Boom asked. She nodded. "Nice… Hero!"


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Diz, Paige, and Mike are transfer students from another High School. They had seen a case like his before… but that had not grown this quickly. Paige, Diz, and Mike must find a way to either stop this rapid evolution or find a way to destroy him.

Disclaimer: I only own Diz, Paige, and Mike. And the things that you didn't know about this.

A/N: Forgot this last chapter… yep…. ZEKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter Two

Lightening shot everywhere, explosions went off and fire cackled somewhere. Diz sat in a corner, cradling her arm. It was bleeding, and was clearly broken.

A tear rolled down her mud caked face, her brown hair was matted to her head, her dark grey eyes were faint and faraway. The explosions got bigger, and brighter. Lightening flashed nearby and the lights flickered.

Diz's head shot up, her eyes filled with fear. She attempted to get up, but her legs collapsed. She almost screamed out in pain, but held it back. Keeping quiet, keeping hidden, was what she needed to do for now.

She tried to get up again, and ran out of the way, right before where she had been sitting, blew up.

"Desiree!" A voice cried out. Diz ran, and didn't stop, she ran into a room, locked the door and ran to the farthest part. Near another door.

"Desiree, you can't hide from me forever! I will follow you. Until the day that we die! Together!" The voice screamed, it was chasing her. She sat in the corner, her eyes closed hoping he would not find her. Not like this.

"Desiree, I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you." The voice said, it was familiar, it was warm, and it was lying.

She choked a little and kept running, lightening flashing around her, and a laugh. A cackling laugh followed her. She stumbled a bit, but kept running, knowing fully well what lay in store for her if she stopped too long.

As she stumbled out of the Side Kick Hall, she saw bodies, bloodied and burned. She wept as she raced away dodging and leaping over bodies, how had it come to this?

She ran past the Heroes Hall, and halted. These were not just bodies, not just people she never knew. These were her friends, the people she had associated herself with. It was her fault they had come to this fate. Her eyes started to water.

Diz recognized the dark blonde hair that was her best friend Paige. The shocking light blue eyes of Mike shone through in the dark. Will's chocolate hair, Layla's green clothes, Warren's frown, Magenta's shocked black eyes, all jumped out at Diz as she walked among the bodies of her friends, and in some cases enemies. She saw them all, she had not known they were dead, until it was too late.

A slight breeze rustled Paige's hair, and Diz knelt down. Paige's mouth was open, her eyes wide with shock. There was something coming, Diz could feel it in the movements of the ground. He was coming.

Diz closed her eyes, and stood up, she pulled her hair back revealing the tattoo of a snake on her neck. He was behind her now, staring at her tattoo. She looked over her shoulder, and he saw her eyes, dark swirling masses of grey fury. In a voice that was many, she spoke, "Revenge will be sweet."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

**Summary: **Paige, Mike, and Diz are best friends. They went through everything. Including being kicked out of their first Hero School. Now they go to Sky High, and meet up with Will, Layla, Zach, Warren, Magenta, and the rest. But History always repeats itself.

**Disclaimer: **I own whoever is unfamiliar to the story line.

**A/N**: Alright, I'm still figuring out how I'm gonna do this… along with keeping my grades up, so this might be the last time I update for a while. Not that there's much to look forward to. Just a few battle scenes, love scenes, betrayal, mysterious disappearances, nothing major.

Paige watched as the rest of the freshmen were sorted into two groups, Heroes and Side Kicks. Coach Boom looked at her, and motioned for her turn.

She stepped forward and waited for him to press the button. The car came rushing down at her, and she held a force field over her head. Then she teleported to the other side of Coach Boom.

"Teleportation and force fields. Good! Hero! NEXT!" He screamed looking at Mike.

He stalked forward, hands in pockets and smiled.

"You don't want to be here. That guy can talk to animals, and that dog sneaking away down there isn't a dog, but a villain in disguise." Mike said.

"I'm telepathic and telekinetic. There's really no test to prove my abilities with." Mike said, and before Coach Boom could speak, he walked off towards the Heroes. Boom shook his head, shocked by what Mike had said.

"Diz! Wait, I'm sorry." Zach said running out behind her.

"You should have thought of that before." Diz called, still walking away.

"Stop! Will you just turn around and talk to me?" Zach asked going after her.

"Zach, ever since that day, you've… changed. In more ways than one. I liked the guy you were before. The goofy side kick who made me laugh. Now you're that self absorbed Hero who just makes me want to barf. You've changed into the stereotypical Captain of the Football team." Diz said not looking at him.

"I thought that's what you would have wanted." Zach mumbled staring at the ground.

"You asked me out before  you changed. There's a reason I said yes then." Diz explained.

"Then will you accept my apology?" Zach asked glancing up at her. She sighed.

"I don't know anymore, Zach. Are you gonna change?" Diz asked looking at him wearily.

"I want to. For you I will change." Zach promised.

"You don't have to, you know." Diz said watching him. He glared at the sky and sort of screamed while grunting.

"First you hate the way I am now, and now when I promise I'll change you say I don't have to?! What do you want of me!?" He asked.

"I want you to be comfortable as you. I don't want to force you back to who you used to be. Just don't act like you just did around me. Don't ever talk to me like you did in there ever again." Diz said, her storm grey eyes flashing dangerously.

"I won't." Zach promised as he walked slowly towards Diz. She smiled, and looked around, her hands coming up on her arms.

"Come here, you're cold aren't you?" Zach said, wrapping his large arms around her. She smiled.

"Just a little."

Magenta walked through the halls, looking around. She was playing tag with a whole bunch of her friends. It may seem like a childish game, but when you play with super heroes, it's actually really hard.

She saw a hint of fire around the corner and ran. Warren was it right now, and she was, well you know not it. He had seen her, and was chasing. She ran into a closet hoping he wouldn't find her, he did.

"Found you." He said opening the door.

"Alright, alright I'm it." She said, but instead of letting her out, he walked in and closed the door.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Magenta asked. Warren looked at her sheepishly.

"It's hard to say this, but I'm pretty sure I have a crush on you." He said, and she looked at him all weird.

"Pretty sure?" She asked, he nodded.

"Well I'm very sure that I have a crush on you." Magenta replied.


End file.
